


What did you wish for?

by DiasPenguin



Category: D4DJ First Mix (Anime), D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Festivals, Love Confessions, Requited Love, Tsunderes, Wish Fulfillment, love and validation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/DiasPenguin
Summary: After visiting a shrine, Muni realizes she wants to be with Rinku for the rest of her life. She can’t tell anyone else of course!
Relationships: Aimoto Rinku/Oonaruto Muni, rinku/muni
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	What did you wish for?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lord_Byron_Mudkippington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/gifts).



"It's incredible! This is a shrimp shrine?"

"Shinto shrine. How do you even mess that up."

"It's so pretty! That archway looks so cool! Woah, and so many people are here."

"Of course. Shall we go inside?"

"Can we?!"

"Obviously."

"Let's go! Let's go Muni!"

"Hey, don't pull Rinku!"

Rinku, having lived most of her life away from Japan, had no memories of the many shrines that existed. Confronting one now wearing an elegant yukata had her in slack jaw wonder. Today was a festival, and at least two hundred people crowded into the small building. Rinku was pulling Muni by the sleeve, shoving their way through the mob. Muni could see many grown adults in business suits walking past, and at least a few students her age still in their school uniforms. Weirdos. They stood out oddly among the festival-goers.

As an artist, Muni loved shrines. She wasn't really religious, but she did enjoy the atmosphere a shrine gave. They were often a great spot for reflection with a unique energy that never failed to inspire. At least, not when it was peaceful and quiet.

"Muni, there's the box!."

"Be careful! We just need to pray and go."

At least Rinku was enjoying herself. Muni didn't need to see her face to know. The dumb pretty blonde airhead was laughing and giggling, embracing every emotion that came with visiting a new place. In some ways, Rinku was like a shrine herself. Her unique energy inspired Muni more than anything else. She would never have joined Happy Around, or kept drawing, and done anything with herself if it wasn't for Rinku. Her energy was contagious, it was something Muni wasn't sure she could live without. She never wanted to live without it.

Finally, they reached the area of the shrine where people prayed. Rinku relaxed her shoulders and quickly put her hands together in a prayer motion that she already knew. It was a little disappointing.

Muni looked to her companion. Rinku was praying fervently while looking gorgeous in her yukata. It's a shame Rinku would probably not wear another one until New Years, but at least now Rinku would be around for New Years. This one... and more? Muni hoped so. Her childhood friend meant so much to her now, Muni wasn't sure what she would do without Rinku in her life.

Muni put her hands together and prayed. She prayed for money, for good health, and that Rinku would be in her life forever.

Fighting a blush, Muni dropped her hands and Rinku began to drag her away immediately. There was a whole festival after all, and Rinku was pumped to check everything out. If it was anyone else, Muni would roll her eyes, but being dragged around by Rinku wasn't such a bad fate.

* * *

"Wah~ I'm stuffed," Rinku said, falling over onto Muni's bed. She patted her engorged stomach with a content smile. Why she was here, and not at her own home, was a mystery to Muni but she didn't mind. Rinku threw her coin purse to Muni's nightstand, knocking some of her things aside.

"Hey, don't act like this is your own home!" Muni yelled. Nonetheless, Muni sat down as well; she was pretty tired. Walking around so many crowds was exhausting. Muni was an artist for a reason, she might prefer the solitude of her room. 

Muni did enjoy the festival, but really it was because of Rinku. The more Muni thought about it, the more Muni realized Rinku inspired her more than any shrine visit ever had. The world had so much life and vibrancy when you were with a good friend. Though, if Muni's wish was anything to go by, Muni wanted something more than friendship with Rinku.

"Hey Muni, what did you wish for?"

"W-wha-?" Muni turned to her companion, her cheeks red hot. What kind of bullshit was the universe pulling?! Rinku was leaning forward, hugging Nyochio, Muni's cat-shaped music player, tightly. 

"Don't ask something like that! Weirdo!" Muni yelled, shoving Rinku off the bed.

Rinku did an impressive roll and was back on her feet holding Nyochio above her head. Now standing, Rinku had the positional advantage to press forward over the smaller girl. Muni's mouth fell open, she couldn't believe someone could recover with such poise. Rinku was still in her kimono as well!

"Come on~ tell me!" Rinku whined.

How can someone be so cool, and then turn into a child?! Rinku was such a weirdo! What was Muni supposed to do, she can't say she wanted to be with Rinku for the rest of her life! Even if she was able to play it cool and say it was just as friends, Rinku might get the wrong idea. Muni would die of embarrassment if Rinku knew.

"Money," Muni said shortly, turning to not meet Rinku's eyes. She obviously couldn’t say her full answer.

"Eh? Really?"

"Yes! Doesn't everybody ask for money when they go to these things?" Money was pretty common. Better than asking the gods for something weird like Rinku probably did. Chocolate. That seemed like a Rinku thing to ask.

"Aww..." Rinku threw herself onto the bed again, causing Muni to bounce. She took the opportunity to grab Nyochio back.

"Well, what did you ask for?!" Muni said. 'Food right?' she thought.

"I asked to be friends with Muni for the rest of my life!" Rinku said proudly.

Muni blinked. Rinku wanted to be with her for the rest of their lives? The words bounced around in her head, and each time it felt like the strain on Muni's brain was getting worse. 

"Muni? Are you ok, you're turning into a frog." Rinku said.

"A frog?!" Muni yelled. "What the hell does that mean? Actually, forget it-"

"Just that your eyes are getting all big and-"

"Who the hell says something like that out of nowhere?!" Muni demanded. Something like that was practically a love confession! Even if Rinku only meant it as friends, she had gotten Muni's heart pounding really hard. 

"But it's true!" Rinku argued. "Muni is so cute and talented, and every day is so much fun. I want to spend every day with Muni!"

"S-Saying something like that to a friend is absolutely a no-no!" Muni yelled. If her parents were home, what would they think? If her neighbors heard, what would they think?

Thankfully, the rest of the night passed without any further mention of wishes, but that didn’t stop Muni from thinking about it several hours later. Muni was never good at confronting her problems. She could just about die from shame, and she hadn’t even revealed anything to be embarrassed about. She couldn’t stop thinking about Rinku.

It didn’t help that Rinku was sleeping in her bed wearing matching PJs with her.

Rinku was someone Muni felt destined to be close to. From their time together as kids, and their surprise reunion, Rinku was a light in Muni’s life. If Rinku suddenly decided to stop hanging out with her, or if Rinku was forced to move away again, Muni wouldn’t know what to do with herself. The idea of life without the ray of orange sunshine seemed bleak and empty.

Rinku had said she wanted to spend the rest of their lives together, making her heart pound like crazy. That was a hard thing to not dwell on. Rinku wanted to be with her, and she wanted to be with Rinku. Didn’t that mean…

Muni squeezed her pillow tightly. She was getting her hopes up, and if they got any higher they would explode. It was a happy dream, way too happy. There was a catch here.

* * *

“So let me understand this,” Rei said quietly. She and Muni were huddled behind a wall, where Muni had dragged them. It was the next day at school, in between classes. Usually in this sort of situation Muni would never ask for advice, but times were desperate. 

“Rinku said she wanted to spend her entire life with you. That made you feel all weird, but you aren’t sure why,” Rei said. Her tone seemed slightly condescending like she was judging Muni already. She scowled preemptively.

“Rei, she said it was her wish at the festival.”

“I see. What was your wish?”

“Money,” Muni said automatically. It felt like a lie, but she was telling the truth. She can’t just say she wished for the same thing as Rinku! What would Rei think of her if she did? The better option was to see what Rei thought from just a little information. 

The girl looked torn apart as if this very conversation was causing her pain. 

“What’s up?. Spill,” Muni commanded

“I know you sometimes say Rinku is a pain, but you like hanging around her right?”

Muni nodded. Truth be told she loved spending time with Rinku.

“Muni,” Rei looked to a side, biting her lip. “I think… you’re smart enough to know what is happening.”

“If I knew I wouldn’t ask you of all people,” Muni said. Rei shrunk back a little, which Muni felt was good. Rei was very timid, Muni wasn’t expecting this sort of judgment from her but here it was anyways. Muni wondered if this was really the person to ask for advice from (not that she had any other options.)

“W-well excuse me. So that’s the case then…” Rei’s eyes wandered everywhere except Muni’s face. Muni waited patiently, though her legs were killing her in this position.

“Rinku wants to be with you for the rest of her life. That sounds like a declaration of love,” Rei said. Muni groaned.

“I know, Rei!”

“You know?” Rei asked, looking confused.

“But it’s Rinku, right? Rinku is an idiot, she doesn’t even realize what she said.”

“Even so, this is good for you Muni. This means if you ask her out, she would accept!”

“And why would I do that?!” Muni yelled. She was now standing and letting her voice out. Embarrassingly, it seemeds a few other students noticed her and were giving her concerned looks. Muni squatted back under the bushes, even though her muscles screamed at her.

“I don’t like Rinku in that way! And even if I did,” Muni charged forward, pushing Rei out of the conversation to say her piece. “Even if I did, I don’t want to shut down anything. What if Rinku doesn’t feel that way? What would I do then?!”

“Rinku wouldn’t reject you.”

"You don't know Rinku like I do," Muni insisted. "Someday she might just get bored of me. She's not very smart."

"She would never!" Now Rei was yelling, looking almost offended on Rinku's behalf.

“But she could!”

“Even if she did, would it matter?” Rei towered over Muni, emphasizing their height difference unfairly. Muni looked at Rei, a deep anger building inside of her.

“Are you an idiot? Of course it matters!” Muni said.

“But you two are friends,” Rei said. “And even if she said no, you will always be friends.”

Muni groaned. That was the problem Rei didn’t understand, if Muni confessed and Rinku didn’t return her feelings, there was no way they could go back to being friends! Rinku wouldn’t want to be with her anymore! How did Rei not understand that?!

“Whatever. This isn’t helping, I’m done.”

Muni stood up and wobble-walked her way to class at a fast pace, ignoring the pain.

Rei didn’t understand the situation. Even if she somehow realized Muni had feelings for Rinku, she should realize there was absolutely no way Muni could confess.

* * *

"Muni, let's work out together!" Rinku said. Muni didn't say yes, but the two began walking together anyways. The sky was already turning dark. Japan's winters were brutal, there was barely any sunlight.

"Hey, Muni."

Muni turned to the girl, but not far enough to see her face or to interrupt their walking pace.

"What?"

"What did you wish for back at the festival?" Rinku asked.

"Rinku, did you forget?. I asked for money."

"Anything else?"

"Good health."

"Ah..." Rinku seemed let down by this information. She perked up again, "Hhey Muni, want to go to the park?!"

The park. The park where they played together when they were young, and where Muni hid to cry when she did poorly in the school play. Rinku found her back then. Cheered her up. Muni gulped. 

Rinku was acting weird. First asking about her wish, and now wanting to go to the park. Unless Muni was crazy, something was up. That made her worry.

Was it something Muni said? She couldn't recall everything she said to Rinku since yesterday, but she definitely didn't give away her secret crush. There was no way Rinku knew... right?

The jungle gyms were colored by the orange light of the sun setting. Rinku would start to speed up, only to slow down and allow Muni to catch up. They found the circles where Muni used to draw, and there Rinku turned to stand opposite to Muni.

Muni's stomach was churning. She had never felt so nervous. Whatever Rinku was going to say, Muni was attached to every word.

"I was speaking to Rei-" Rinku started. Rei sold her out! Muni would kill Rei! "and she asked me what I wished for during that festival yesterday. I told her I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life, and she seemed really happy. Then we started talking about you and..."

Part of Muni wanted to scream. To tell Rinku it wasn't what she thought, and to call Rei a liar. The other part told her to shut up. Her cynical nature was going to get in the way of what might be the most important moment of her life. The light of her life, Rinku, was about to do something drastic. If there was a chance that maybe... just maybe this was...

"She told me some of the stuff you told her. Muni-san, I just want you to know..."

This was it, a confession.

"I just want you to know that I would never be mad at you. I won't get bored of you, and you'll always be my best friend." Rinku took hold of Muni's hands. "I promise."

Muni slapped the girl across the face with her free hand. That's not a confession!

"Idiot!" She yelled.

"Muni?! W-w-what's wrong now?!" 

"I thought you were going to say you were in love with me! That you wanted to spend your life with me!"

"I do want to spend my life with you, I said so yesterday!" Rinku yelled back.

"You saying it doesn't matter! Because-" Muni, in her anger, barely stopped herself from saying it. But she couldn't hold it in forever. Even if it was a terrible idea, Muni had to let it out. "Because I love you! Back then yesterday, I wished to spend the rest of my life with you too! I don't care if after this you don't want to be friends, if you do that you're an idiot!" Ffor emphasis, Muni grabbed Rei's shirt and pulled their faces together. She stared Rinku directly in the eyes and yelled, "I - LOVE - YOU!"

Muni let go, and Rinku fell onto the sand. She was looking at Muni with a curious expression, her eyes bugged out and huge. She kind of looked like a frog.

"Muni..."

Suddenly, Muni was wrapped in a tight warm hug. The pair fell to the floor, kicking up a cloud of sand around them.

"Muni!" Rinku yelled, tears in her eyes. "I didn't know how you felt, but I thought so too! I love you, Muni!"

And there it was. Muni couldn't be any happier to hear it. She let Rinku squeeze her to death in the playground that meant so much to them. They stayed like that for ages, maybe even an hour. Even when the hug was gone, the moment remained. Muni wouldn't let go of Rinku's hand, and silently decided she wanted Rinku to stay over tonight. She pulled them towards her house, and Rinku followed gladly.

"Ooh, Rei will be happy. She looked so worried about you Muni." Muni hummed in agreement. She probably owed Rei an apology, even if the girl did spill Muni's secrets.

"I can't believe you told Rei I would get bored of you, and then said you loved me," Rinku muttered. "Is this why our fans always say you're a tsundere?"

"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> It's funny how my first fic for d4dj wasn't my current favorite ship RinkuMaho, but RinkuMuni. I feel like RinkuMuni is going to be more popular in the long run anyways, tsundere characters are too cute and I always love to see a genki x tsundere dynamic come to fruition.
> 
> Also this is a gift for Byron! The dude has been a really cool author and an inspiration for me and many other writers in the Love Live community. I've been reading his fics for years now, which is crazy to think about. Thanks for being great my guy!


End file.
